In the past, the repair of large holes in structures, such as holes in walls, was a time consuming and difficult undertaking. Once complete, the results of the so-called hole repair were often viewed as unsatisfactory. Some of the more common problems associated with the previously available methods of hole repair included sagging and, in particular, difficulties in obtaining a substantially flush finish with the surface of the structure in which the hole had occurred.
Previous devices used to aid in the repair of holes in structures included the use of wire mesh, or its equivalent, as a backing material. However, wire mesh suffered from the disadvantage that it was very difficult to attach the mesh to the rear surface of the structure surrounding the hole. Also, when the mesh was attached to the front surface of the structure surrounding the hole, and suitable filling materials applied, the repaired hole suffered from a unsightly bulge compared to the surrounding structure. Furthermore, when the filling material was applied to the mesh, the mesh was often lacking in material strength and consequently was subject to sagging.
The present invention provides a device where holes in sheets or plates of any material may be filled without encountering the problems of sagging, whilst also obtaining a finish flush with the surface of the structure undergoing repair.